Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 100
"Twisted Utopia" is the one-hundredth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It aired in Japan on May 1, 2019. Featured Duel: Playmaker vs. Bohman Turn 2: Playmaker Bohman activates the effect of "Chimera Hydradrive Dragrid", removing the Hydradrive Counter from it to roll a die to return "Dragrid" to the Extra Deck and summon a "Draghead" monster, whose Attribute corresponds to the dice roll. He rolls a 2 (WATER), so he returns "Dragrid" to the Extra Deck to Special Summon "Chimera Hydradrive Draghead - Aqua" (4000/LINK-5/↙←↖↑↗). The effect of "Draghead - Aqua" activates, negating all other monster effects that are not linked to "Aqua"; the effects of "Cyberse Quantum Dragon" are negated. Playmaker ends his turn. At the end of the turn, the effect of "Draghead - Aqua" allows it to return to Bohman's Extra Deck and Special Summon "Chimera Hydradrive Dragrid" from the Extra Deck. As "Dragrid" was Special Summoned from Extra Deck, its effect places one Hydradrive Counter on itself. Turn 3: Bohman Bohman activates "Dragrid" effect by removing the Hydradrive Counter and rolls a dice. He rolls a three (FIRE), then returns "Dragrid" to the Extra Deck, and Special Summons "Chimera Hydradrive Draghead - Flame" (4000/LINK-5/↖↑↗→↘). Its effect activates, destroying all monsters that are not linked to "Draghead - Flame". Playmaker activates the effect of "Cyberse Synchron" from his GY, banishing it instead of destroying "Quantum Dragon". Bohman attacks "Quantum Dragon" with "Draghead - Flame" (Playmaker: 4000 → 2500 LP). At the end of his turn, Bohman activates the other effect of "Draghead - Flame", returning it to the Extra Deck and Special Summoning "Dragrid" from the Extra Deck, which places a Hydradrive Counter on itself by its own effect. Turn 4: Playmaker Playmaker Normal Summons "Clock Wyvern" (1800/1000), and activates its effect, halving its ATK ("Clock Wyvern": 1800 → 900 ATK) to Special Summon a "Clock Token" (0/0). He uses "Clock Token" to Link Summon "Link Spider" (1000/LINK-1/↓). Playmaker activates the effect of "Link Spider", Special Summoning a Level 4 or below Normal Monster from his hand to the zone "Link Spider" points to. He Special Summons "Protron" (100/100). He then uses "Clock Wyvern and "Link Spider" to Link Summon "Clock Spartoi" (800/LINK-2/↓↘). The effect of "Clock Spartoi" lets Playmaker to add "Cynet Fusion" from his Deck to his hand. He then uses "Protron" to Link Summon "Linkuriboh" (300/LINK-1/↓) below "Clock Spartoi", whose effect activates, allowing Playmaker to Special Summon a Level 4 or below Cyberse monster from his GY to the zone it points to, with its effects negated. He summons "Clock Wyvern". He then plays "Cynet Fusion", fusing "Clock Wyvern", "Linkuriboh" and "Clock Spartoi" to Fusion Summon "Cyberse Clock Dragon" (2500/2000). As "Cyberse Clock Dragon" was Fusion Summoned, Playmaker activates its effect, sending cards from the top of his Deck to the GY, equal to the combined Link Rating of the Link Monsters used to Fusion Summon it, and gains 1000 ATK for each card sent. The combined Link Rating of "Clock Spartoi" and "Linkuriboh" is three, so Playmaker sends the top three cards of his deck to the GY ("Cyberse Clock Dragon": 2500 → 5500 ATK). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.